


Peaches

by Crisis34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis34/pseuds/Crisis34
Summary: The name Peter Parker has been on Clint’s wrist since he was sixteen, after seeing the photographer of a Spider-Man photo has the same name he goes down to Queens in hopes of finding his happily ever after.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

_Peter Parker._

That was the name on Clint’s wrist since he turned sixteen years old, the name stared back at him for twelve years.

The blonde didn’t know if it was right to ask Tony for all the Peter Parker’s in the world, so he waited.

He hoped that the person on the other end stared at his name with a smile.

It would’ve been so much easier for the archer to have someone post his name on Twitter or something, that’s what happened to Sam. Every day he grew jealous of everyone with the names on their wrist and people to connect them to.

It was possible Peter Parker didn’t want him, I mean Clint was a superhero so he had quite a few haters automatically.

Or maybe Peter Parker wasn’t gay, I mean Clint had gotten a few weird looks when he worked for Shield because of his sexuality.

The team didn’t really care, at least they didn’t vocalize distaste for Clint when he told said his soulmates name out loud at an afterparty.

“P.P. Huh!? That’s neat. Tell me if you want me to find them.” Tony had said to him with a grin.

Clint politely declined, something told him if his soulmate wanted to find him they would.

But, there was one teammate that didn’t seem to like Clint’s soulmates name. Clint was sure the guy just had a thing against gays, which was probable.

Spider-Man tensed up every time Clint’s soulmate was mentioned, every time Tony offered to find the guy, and every time Natasha said to go out and find him yourself.

No one knew Spider-Man’s identity, he signed an altered accords because he was insistent on keeping his identity a secret. Sometimes the Avengers called him in for missions.

Officially, he was an Avenger. It didn’t quite feel like it though, Spider-Man didn’t go to movie nights, after parties, parties in general, or even the debrief after every mission.

Spider-Man was stubborn, an asshole really, always grumpy when called in but kept his wit, if he was anyone else Clint might actually enjoy the guys company.

He was very keen on keeping his identity though, which made the whole team wary.

Tony even admitted to trying to find his identity once and was stumped.

When everyone glanced at Natasha, who was the master spy and can find out anyone’s identity all she did was shrug.

She had nothing.

So the team gave up, called in Spider-Man when he was needed and occasionally argued with the guy.

—//

_Clinton Barton._

“You ever gonna do anything about that?” Matt asked, walking into the room with his glasses on and a curious look in his face.

Peter pursed his lips. “Probably not.”

They were currently at Matt’s place, fresh from a drug deal gone sideways and patching up their wounds before Peter would go back to Queens.

Peter was staring at his wrist from his place on Matt’s couch, wondering if he ignored it long enough if it would leave.

“It’s your life, but trust me when I say if you hide from it too long it’ll bite you in the ass.” Matt said with a chuckle, throwing a first aid box in Peters direction.

Peter quickly caught it, opening it and pulling out some bandages for his torso that had been stabbed at by some psycho.

“Don’t get me wrong, Clint’s a decent guy..I just..” Peter said, his face molding into one of thinking while he poured alcohol on the wounds.

“Not into blondes?” Matt asked, snickering a bit while sitting next to Peter.

“That’s not it, he’s handsome..I just don’t think we’re quite meant to be.” Peter said with a shrug, bandaging his more major wounds for a moment before turning to Matt who let Peter patch up his shoulder that he couldn’t reach the right way to do it himself.

“You’re afraid of getting attached, aren’t you.” Matt said, wincing as the ice cold alcohol was put on his shoulder.

“I mean, come on man. It’s Parker luck, I should copyright it. Anyone that gets close to me inevitably dies.” Peter stated, dabbing a cotton ball on Matt’s wound.

“So you’re gonna push away the one person meant for you?” Matt questioned, listening as Peters heart rate increases.

“As long as I don’t meet him as Peter Parker..everything will be okay.” Peter stated, a soft rasp in his voice.

“I don’t think your Parker luck, copyright Peter Benjamin Parker, is gonna allow that.” Matt said, making Peter snort.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say Murdock. I think I’ll manage. I mean, I’m kinda young for him anyway. What guy would want a twinkie looking nineteen year old?”

Matt raised a brow, remembering all the times Peters talked about Clint chatting on and on about meeting his soulmate.

“Maybe the guy that has been hoping to find his soulmate for years now.” Matt said, hearing Peters heart skip a beat.

“He hasn’t started searching yet, I’m fine for a little while. Trust me, even if he did meet me he wouldn’t want me.” Peter said, finishing the wrap around Matt’s shoulder.

“That’s not your opinion to make, Peter.” Matt said gently, hearing as Peter sighed.

Peter kept the chatter to a minimum until he left Matt’s place, heading to Queens and planning on flopping on his bed in his cheap apartment.

—//—

“What’s got legolas looking like that?” Tony asked, walking into the kitchen that Monday morning in search of coffee.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t stopped staring at the paper for about fifteen minutes now.” Natasha said, pursing her lips while sitting in the counter.

Clint was currently staring at one of Steve’s newspaper, looking completely blown away by some photo of Spider-Man on it.

“I called his name a few times, no answer.” Sam said with a chuckle, noting as Steve glanced over from his place by the stove making pancakes.

“Maybe food will change his mind.” Rhodey said, sitting next to Bruce who had been just in the lab for twenty four hours straight.

“I threw an apple at his arm while asking him for some salt, food did not faze the man.” Wanda said, getting a snort from Scott as he watched her do it.

“Yo, Katniss.” Tony called, waving a hand near Clint’s face.

Clint’s eyes snapped up, a goofy smile growing on his face.

“I found him.” Clint muttered, only Tony able to hear.

“Found who? I think we’ve already found Spidey dude.” Tony said after glancing at the paper in front of Clint.

“No no, not Spider-Man!” Clint exclaimed, slamming the paper on the table and pointing to a small name in the caption under the photo.

“Photo taken by..” Tony squinted, leaning in to see the name better.

“Peter Parker.” Tony stated, looking at Clint who acted like he just won the lottery.

Everyone’s eyes snapped up, to look at a beaming Clint Barton.

“Is that your Peter?” Sam asked, getting up from his seat and walking over.

“I- I mean maybe? Come on, you can’t tell me it’s a coincidence that a superhero photographer has the same name as my soulmate!!” Clint exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a huge grin on his face.

“I mean, its definitely possible. I haven’t met many Peter Parker’s..” Bruce said with a shrug.

Tony smiled. “Friday, dear, can you tell me what you know about Peter Parker who works at the daily bugle?” Tony asked out loud.

“That’s kinda invading privacy Tony.” Steve said with a chuckle. Everyone already knew Tony didn’t care.

“If Clint’s wrong it’ll at least get this guy off the list.” Natasha said, seeming interested in what Tony’s tech could find.

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Born August 10th, 2002. Currently nineteen years old getting his masters in organic chemistry at Columbia university. One living relative, May Parker. Has a monthly subscription to a flower shop in Hells Kitchen. Shall I go on Mr. Stark?” Friday asked.

“Oh so he’s smart, definitely not your guy then Robin Hood.” Tony said with a playful wink.

Clint rolled his eyes.

“I mean, he’s a little young but it’s definitely possible.” Natasha said, seemingly pondering the idea.

“Flower shop subscription usually means girlfriend, or boyfriend.” Sam voiced, looking a little skeptical.

“Maybe he just likes flowers.” Steve said, flipping a pancake.

“Maybe you should go ask him if he’s your soulmate instead of wondering.” Wanda stated as if it was the most obvious option.

“What’ll people think to hawkeye walking around a news station. They’ll obviously be curious or whatever.” Clint mumbled, less excited than earlier. He wasn’t sure if this Peter even fit the bill of his soulmate. I mean he was legal but there could be a lot more to it.

“What happened to the stupid grin on your face?” Scott asked, his head tilted in confusion.

“He’s scared.” Natasha stated, a teasing smile on her face.

“What if I waste my time? Ya know. What if my name is on his wrist and he didn’t even try to contact me.” Clint said, running his hands through his hair.

“Maybe he had his reasons, and you don’t know until you go up to him and ask.” Steve said, his arms crossed while he leaned against the counter.

“Right..you’re right..” Clint said, pacing around the room while mumbling things under his breath.

“What are you waiting for Barton? Go.” Tony stated, giving the archer a serious look.

Clint began walking towards the elevator, turning around just before he reached it.

“What if he’s not in today?”

“GO!”

—//—

Peter huffed, holding an envelope full of photos in his hands.

He was on his way to the daily bugle this morning, hoping to get a few hundred for his photos that paid for his college and apartment.

He went to Columbia mostly because of Matt’s recommendation, not that he couldn’t get in himself but he was thinking about ditching college all together because of Spider-Man but Matt smacked the back of his head and told him he was going.

Hell, Matt paid for some of his tuition.

In return for that Peter buys Matt flowers once a month and sets them up in vases around his apartment. It’s pleasant for Matt’s senses and who knew the guy liked daffodils.

Peter knew of course. Him and Matt had been friends for years.

It was actually quite a decent day, even after getting stabbed the night before Peter felt like he would finally get a break.

He was ahead on his school work, no drug busts tonight, he would either chill at Matt’s or Wade’s depending on who was free later.

As Peter was about to enter the bugles door, mentally preparing to get yelled at by Jameson another hand reached for the same door.

A nice hand with scars along the pointer finger.

Hey..hasn’t Peter seen that hand bef-

“Oh sorry.” A familiar voice said, making Peters eyes snap to the blonde next to him.

Peter froze for a moment, getting an odd and confused look from Clint Barton.

_Clinton Barton._

The name on Peters wrist he wished would just disappear.

“You’re Hawkeye.” Peter stated, a look of worry flashing over his face.

The blonde chuckled. “Yeah, I’m Hawkeye. Can I uh- get in?” The guy asked, gesturing to the door.

Peter didn’t move. “Why are you here?” He stated, staring at the man now with a new aggressiveness.

Clint seemed a little wary now. “Uh, just looking for someone is all.”

The arachnid stared at Clint for a solid minute, thinking through his options. If Clint was here for Peter Parker his coworkers would immediately point at him and there would be a story on Hawkeye looking for his soulmate.

Peter didn’t like attention, this could sabotage his identity.

“Look..man.” Peter started, glancing through the door and thankful no one was trying to leave or go through it.

“Is there something wrong?” Clint asked, taking a step forward and looking down at Peter completely confused.

“Parker right?” Peter asked, deciding he mine as well get this over and done with.

Clint’s eyes widened. “How did you know that was what I was here for?”

Peters heart clenched while he tugged his sleeve up, showing the archer his own name written messily on his wrist.

“You’re Peter..” Clint muttered, pulling up his own sleeve to show Peter his name.

_Don’t do this Peter, look at him._

A smile grew on Clint’s face, a thankful laugh leaving his lips.

_Stupid boy._

Peter chuckled darkly, staring at Clint with a sense of arrogance.

Clint attention was immediately on him, completely confused.

“If I wanted to contact you I would’ve. Go home.” Peter said, not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

Clint stepped back, his face dropping. “Oh..”

No one but Peter could hear the small rasp in his words, or the way his heart faltered in his chest, or smell the fucking fear that radiated off Clint Barton.

“Don’t come back.” Peter stated, about to go inside but the man caught his wrist with pain behind his eyes.

“Why?”

Peter tried to answer that with truth, say something that even he could believe was true.

Anything that Peter rehearsed in his head for the moment he found his soulmate, his forever, nothing prepared him for the dark words that left his mouth.

“Because I don’t fucking want you.”

Peter saw the tears roll down Clint’s face before he quickly stepped into the news station, daring himself not to look back.

—

After he stood in front of Jameson, getting yelled at a few times with his mind clouded by other thoughts Peter left the mans office.

His balance was off, completely off as he staggered into the bathroom and pulled out his phone.

Everything hurt.

“Matty, oh god Matt..what did I do..” Peter sobbed into the phone.

—//—

“Clint what’s wrong?”

“Clint?”

“Oh no..”

Clint sat down on the couch, nearly all the Avengers around him confused and worried about the blonde archer.

His eyes were red and puffy but his face remained emotionless, like stone.

“What happened?” Tony’s voice cut through the piercing silence Clint had been clinging onto.

There were a few moments of silence, Clint trying to grasp onto words that might show how much he hurt.

“He told me he didn’t fucking want me..” Clint said in a shaky voice.

Clint pulled his legs onto the couch, not even getting yelled at by Tony for his shoes on the leather while he pulled his knees into his chest.

“Oh Clint...” Natasha said softly, scooting over and raking her hand soothingly through his hair.

The archer wrapped his arms around his legs, staring straight at the floor while small tears fell down.

“I’m really sorry buddy..” Tony said, patting his shoulder.

“At least..you can move on?” Steve offered in a quiet voice.

“He was perfect...” Clint murmured into his knees, remembering how many thoughts passed his mind before Peter talked.

He was really pretty and if Clint got a chance to tell him that maybe he wouldn’t have told him off so fast.

“That sucks...” Sam muttered, giving a pitying look in Clint’s direction.

“Did he give you a reason?” Bruce asked, not seeming as pitiful as the others.

“Jus’ said he didn’t want me..didn’t ‘fucking’ want me if you want specifics.” Clint said, his eyes downcast.

“Go get a reason.” Bruce stated, completely serious.

“What?” Nearly everyone in the room said, staring at Bruce like he turned into an enormous green rage- oh wait.

“You heard me Barton, he’s all you got man. The name on your wrist isn’t going away anytime soon so go get a reason. A proper reason. If it doesn’t work out that’s fine, at least you know why. But take a shot man.” Bruce said, resting his elbows on his knees with a soft smile on his face.

Scott chuckled, nodding along with Bruce.

“Clint, you know you don’t have to if you aren’t up for it.” Natasha whispered into her friends ear.

Clint looked at the ground, remembering the dark stare Peter gave him and how the words spit out of his mouth like acid.

_‘I don’t fucking want you.’_

Why not?

Clint stood up, giving a nod to Bruce before booking it for the stairs.

He needed about fifty flights of stairs to ease his mind before he headed to..wait.

“Friday, can you send me Peter Parker’s address?”

“Sure thing Mr. Barton.”

Clint continued to jog down the stairs.

—//—

“You’re really fucking stupid, I told you it would bite you in the ass.” Matt said, pacing around Peters living room with a huff.

He’d just gotten a call from Peter about forty minutes ago, and he knew it was important so he dropped his work for the day and was now in Peters living room listening to a story of Peters worst mistake while the brunette cried on his couch.

“I just- I wanted him out of my life... and now...” Peter said in between sobs.

“Yeah yeah. You made a mistake... You want him in your life now, correct?” Matthew asked, raising a brow in Peters direction.

“I want it to stop hurting...” Peter murmured.

“Jesus Christ kid, you want him in your life. Admit it.” Matt stated, crossing his arms.

“Fine! I- I want him..I just don’t want to hurt him..” Peter whimpered.

“I know you think your parents and Uncle died because of you..but they didn’t.” Matt said softly.

“It’s just Parker luck-

“Fuck Parker luck!”

Peter quieted down, curling into his couch.

“But..it seems your Parker luck just struck.” Matt said, chuckling nervously.

Peter looked up at him confused. “What are you talk-

A knock at the door interrupted him.

Peter was glaring at a cheekily grinning Matt in an instant.

“Matt, get over here!” Peter said in a hushed whisper, watching as his friend walked to the door and opened it.

“Uh, hi..is Peter here?” The familiar voice of Clint Barton asked with a small nervous chuckle.

Peter sunk into the couch, squeezing his eyes shit and praying.

“Oh you betcha. The little asshole’s on the couch. Bye Peter!”

Fucking Matt.

Peter cursed his blind friend under his breath, knowing he could hear him.

Peter opened his eyes while he heard a pair of combat boots walk across his wooden floor hesitantly.

The brunette heard the archer sigh, closing the door behind him and walking over to where the couch was. Thankfully it was facing away from the door so Clint didn’t see any of the praying Peter was doing earlier.

Peter looked up just as Clint got into view, seeing how the archers eyes were red as was his nose. He seemed scared but his hands were stuffed in his pocket.

“I know..you don’t want me or whatever..but, I’d like to state my piece now.” Clint said, standing in front of Peter and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

I guess that’s why he didn’t notice Peter had been crying too.

“Go ahead.”

Clint didn’t need to be told twice, taking a soft breath before speaking.

“I’ve been waiting for you for twelve years, and I sure as hell didn’t expect to find your name under a picture of Spider-Man.. But at the time I couldn’t be happier, and now all I feel is confusion. I’ve never met you in my life..and you said you don’t want me based on a name. That’s fucked up and so unfair, I want you goddamnit. And I know we can’t get everything we want..but fucking Christ I’d like to at least know why my soulmate doesn’t want me.” Clint blurted out, his heart and soul put in Peter’s hands.

Peter tried to process, staring at the coffee table for a moment.

“Sit down please, you’re making me nervous.” Peter said, awkwardly fiddling with his hands.

Clint obliged, sitting down in a chair and looking over at Peter for some sort of answer.

“I want you in my life..” Peter began, trying to find the right words for it.

“If you don’t want it to be in a romantic way I can totally work with that.” Clint said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Peter glanced up at the blonde who was staring directly at him with hope behind his eyes.

“I can’t have another person I love die.” Peter stated bluntly, staring at Clint with an awkward and nervous half smile.

Clint stared back, nodding while he processed the information. “I see.”

“Is it..my job?” Clint questioned, tilting his head a bit.

Peter shook his head. “No no..uh..my friend made me realize that anyone can die from anything, it’s just..I know that feeling of everything hurting when someone you love dies. I obviously don’t like it and it was unfair for me to..rid your chance at a soulmate like I did. Completely unfair on my behalf. That wasn’t my decision to make.

You shouldn’t have to suffer due to my issues.”

“So..can we uh try this then?” Clint asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“If you still want to I mean...” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck.

Clint got up from his seat, immediately sitting right next to Peter and wrapping his arms around the brunette.

Peter paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Clint.

It was like a blossoming in both of their hearts, a tingle over their wrists, and comfort for both of them.

“You’re really pretty, Peter.” Clint murmured into the youngers ear.

Peter smiled, enjoying the body heat and humming in response. “You look like a puppy.”

“Thanks?”

—//—

Later that night Clint and Peter were curled up on the couch watching Star Wars while Peter told him every single fan theory he could think of.

Clint only smiled, not having the heart to tell his soulmate that he fucking hated Star Wars.

Instead he pulled him onto his lap and kissed his cheek. “God you’re perfect.” Clint murmured.

“Far from it actually, but thanks for the thought.” Peter said with a nervous chuckle.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Besides the little bit I experienced this morning there’s nothing that isn’t great about you.”

Peter gazed down at his soulmate, a small smile on his lips as the next words left his mouth.

“I can throw a bus farther than you can run peaches, think again.”

“Wait what?”


	2. Pt 2

It's been about two weeks since Clint found out Peter was Spider-Man, and it was actually pleasant.

Clint didn't have to worry about Peter walking home at night, he could take care of himself, and he loved the way Peter would lean into him when his body was sore, muttering nonsense.

At first Clint had asked his questions about Spider-Man but in the end he was glad that Peter told him.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, watching as Clint climbed out of bed at 3am.

The blonde smiled, leaning over and kissing Peter on the lips.

"I've gotta get back to the tower baby, got a mission." Clint answered, listening to the displeased groan that fell from Peters lips.

"But snuggles." The younger whined, tugging on Clint's arm.

The blonde chuckled, immediately running his hand through Peters soft and messy curls.

"Honey, we can snuggle when I get back." Clint murmured, taking Peters hand and kissing the back of it.

Peter huffed. "Whatever Barton, I'll see you tonight?"

"Mhm, tonight. See you gorgeous." Clint endeared, glancing at Peters chest where he was stabbed yesterday thankful that the wound had already cleared.

Before Clint could pull his hand away Peter sat up a bit, placing a gentle kiss on the archers wrist where it read 'Peter Parker'.

"See you tonight." Peter mumbled, too tired to say anything about Clint pulling the covers over him and pecking his temple before getting off the bed completely.

"Don't forget you're meeting the team, tower at-

"Six, Yeah yeah I know. Gonna see the losers again dressed for some sort of party." Peter grumbled into the covers

Clint chuckled. "Yeah Yeah, meet you there."

The archer pulled on his pants, shirt, and socks. Gazing over at the now sleeping Peter before heading out the door.

—//—

"With heartbreaker?" Tony asked with a playful smirk on his face when Clint walked through the meeting doors.

Clint agreed to keep Peters secret identity, to the youngers relief.

"Whatever you say will not change my mood." Clint said with a chuckle, sitting down in his seat next to Natasha and Sam.

"He know you don't like Star Wars yet?" Sam asked with a small grin.

Clint had vaguely told them what Peter was like, only stuff like the flowers were for his best friend and he loves Star Wars. Nothing too specific.

"We..briefly brushed the topic." Clint muttered with a mild wince.

"I see...there's blankets in the closet." Peter said, his arms crossed.

"What? You aren't mad are you? What are the blankets for?" Clint asked, completely confused after admitting his disliking of the franchise.

"You're sleeping on the couch until I can grasp the fact your opinions suck."

"What's going on with the mission? We callin Spidey in?" Scott asked Steve who was already sitting at the table.

"Nah, it's small. Just need Clint, Tony, and Wanda to get it done. I'll be there too on the ground. Clint, distance. Tony air. Wanda with me." Steve explained, sliding the file over to the team.

"Whatever you say cap." Clint said, flipping through the pages of the mission.

"So you're bringing Peter to the party, right?" Tony assured, a teasing smile on his face even at 4am.

Clint rolled his eyes. "He's coming, don't worry."

"I think Natasha has been meaning to give him a shovel talk for making you sad." Sam commented, getting an immediate reaction from Clint.

"Don't do that Nat." Clint said right off the bat, looking at Natasha with a plead behind his eyes.

"He deserves a lot more than a shovel talk." Natasha commented, looking up at the varying faces of the team.

Most of them agreed in some sense, all except Bruce who gave Clint a soft nod.

"You don't know his reasons is all..he makes me happy. So uh, just leave it? Please?" Clint asked with his gaze worried.

Natasha seemed a little shocked but quickly hid it, softly nodding.

"I'm sure Peter is a nice man, I'm thrilled to meet him." Wanda said with her lips upturned.

"Thanks, it really means a lot. My teams opinion means a lot..but he's kinda an asshole to new people. Just be prepared." Clint said with a nervous chuckle.

Clint had met Matt before, Peters best friend and lawyer (though that was only used for Peters one parking ticket), both of them in a room together was interesting to say the least.

They acted different. Peter was bubbly while Matt was always goofing around, excited to meet Clint properly.

Hell, Clint didn't catch onto the dudes blindness for about two hours when Peter told Matt how handsome Clint was in great detail.

At first Clint was confused, wondering why Peter was describing the angle of his nose but then Clint finally noticed the walking stick next to Matt.

He thought it was another one of Peters Star Wars toys to be honest.

"That better not mean him and Tony will get along." Natasha groaned, making the billionaire roll his eyes.

"He's a major nerd, you never know." Clint said with a chuckle.

—//—

Peter was thankful that Clint texted him to tell him he got back safe, in his apartment with a towel around his waist fresh from the shower.

'Good, I'll be on my way in ten minutes though. See you there peaches.'

Peter put down his phone after sending the message, grabbing a pair of black slacks from his dresser along with a dark red button up.

After sliding on the pants he tucked the shirt into them, smoothing the collar out and briefly checking himself out in the mirror before he put on some deodorant and socks.

After he finally had his shoes in he sprayed a little cologne on himself, fluffing out his damp hair. Proceeding to grab his phone and wallet, heading out the door.

-

"You gonna tell us a little about him before he gets here?" Sam asked, sipping at a glass of wine while leaning back against the couch.

"What's there to know?" Clint asked, an amused grin on his face.

"He got anything to say on you being an Avenger?" Wanda asked politely.

Clint shrugged. "Not really, he dealt with it pretty well."

"Where is he anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be here like half an hour ago?" Tony questioned, double checking his watch.

Clint bit his lip, glancing at the phone that said Peter was on his way forty minutes ago.

"I'm not sure, he should be here by now." The blonde said, quickly typing a message to Peter.

'Where are you?'

"Maybe there was traffic." Natasha suggested.

"He takes the subway." Clint muttered, watching his phone for the bubbles to indicate that Peter was okay.

"You don't think he ditched, do you?" Tony asked, glancing at the doorway for any sign of Clint's boyfriend.

"No no, he wouldn't. He told me he was on his way. I'm sure he just had something to deal with." Clint waved it off, his stomach dropping uneasily.

Peters extracurricular activities briefly flashed in Clint's head, surely it would have to be an emergency for him to ditch his soulmate.

The ringing of Clint's phone cut off his thought, immediately fumbling around to get it.

'Peter<3 is calling'

Clint was rushing to answer but Sam interrupted.

"Put him on speaker, I wanna hear his excuse." His teammate said with a teasing grin.

The other Avengers nodded along, equally as curious.

Clint sighed, answering the call and pressing the speaker button.

"Hey honey, you're on sp-

"Fun fact of the day!! I am not bullet proof." Peters chirpy voice said through the line.

"Wait..what were you saying?" Peter asked, now worried.

Clint glanced around where the Avengers were looking at him like he'd grown insane.

"I was just saying..you're on speaker phone, baby." Clint said, a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh.." peter said with a voice crack.

Clint took the phone off speaker, holding it up to his ear and getting up ignoring the various looks of his friends.

"So Uh..I'm alone now. What the hell happened?" Clint asked quickly, ducking into the corner of the room.

"I was hoping you had tweezers I can get the bullet in my abdomen out..I'm here just in the bathroom."

Clint sighed. "Yeah, I'm on my way. Stay still darlin'."

"Okay cool, thanks peaches."

Clint hung up the phone, giving the confused Avengers a smile and a thumbs up before heading out to the hallway in search of the bathroom.

He thankfully found it quickly, shuffling inside to see Peter sitting on the counter with his button up shirt open and a rag over his bleeding wound.

"Hey handsome." Peter greeted with a goofy grin.

Clint raised a brow, amused. "I think the teams a little freaked right now, lean back." Clint said, going into the cabinet and grabbing some tweezers.

He pulled out a lighter too, well aware of he asked Peter to go to the med bay he'd say no.

He sparked the flame over the tweezers for about a minute while Peter leaned back with a small groan.

"I like having stuff inside me but not this kinda stuff." Peter said with a wink.

Clint rolled his eyes, planting a soft kiss on Peters cheek. "Whatever you say."

The blonde pulled the rag off, his nose scrunching up at the amount of blood. He proceeded to hand the rag to Peter.

Peter knew Clint hated this, not patching him up but the fact Peter always refused anything to numb it. He hated hospitals ever since Ben died, even though he had no pulse they still brought him there in attempts to save him.

The sterile room drifted up his senses and he hated it, it was when he didn't know how to control his powers too so he smelt every single chemical in there.

Peter bit down on the rag, immediately tending as the tweezers were put in between his skin. Clint's other hand was on Peters lower back, holding him in the right way.

"Got it, stay still." Clint said, easily pulling the bullet out and sighing in relief he didn't have to deal with Peters pained squirms.

"Thanks.." Peter mumbled, watching Clint throw away the bullet before wetting the rag and cleaning up the area.

He pulled out bandages from the cabinet and wrapped them around Peters torso silently, feeling Peters gaze on him.

"I'm sorry." Peter said, fully aware of Clint's feelings about this.

"Don't be sorry Peter, it's not your fault." Clint mumbled, not looking up at his boyfriend while patching him up.

"I shouldn't have- I promised you I'd meet your friends and I came with a bullet inside me. This was supposed to be a normal night and I ruined it. I'm sorry." Peter tried again, getting a glance from Clint.

"Neither of us are normal though Peter, nothing we can do about it." Clint shrugged.

"You're mad at me, just say it." Peter stated, his gaze frantic and worried while he looked for something on Clint's face to tell him different.

Clint buttoned up Peters shirt, finally done with the bandages. "I'm not mad."

"Why not? You have every right to be." Peter said, grabbing Clint's hand to stop him from doing the last few buttons on Peters shirt.

"No I don't." Clint said.

"Then why aren't you fucking looking at me." Peter asked, his voice fading into a concerned whine.

Clint's eyes snapped to Peters, finally standing tall as he crossed his arms and looked at his soulmate sitting on the counter.

"Cause I'm scared, Peter. One day these bullets you come home with are gonna be lodged in your heart or your head and there's nothing I can do. The one night I want to show you off like the prize that you are you don't want to even meet my friends as anything more than teammates." Clint said, glaring down at Peter.

"What makes you think I don't want to meet them?" Peter asked, his posture hunched.

Clint's stare didn't fade. "Because I'm not fucking stupid Peter."

Peter swallowed, remembering how many times he'd thought this night through, how many excuses he tried to make up.

The only reason he got ready was to make Clint happy, and the robbery on his way over felt like something was telling him not to go.

He though Clint would've sent him home by now, but he was right. Peter didn't want to meet his friends, Peter didn't like attachments. Peter didn't want to get attached to people that sacrifice themselves for living.

Peter took a breath, nodding. "You're right."

Peter got up and left the bathroom, leaving a frustrated Clint behind.

The blonde sighed, sniffling a little bit and begging himself not to cry. Now really wasn't the time.

He glanced in the mirror and faked a smile, hoping it would be good enough for the Avengers. Probably not Natasha though, she always knew when something was wrong.

I guess Peter leaving would definitely make everyone suspicious as well.

Clint shook his head, hoping that maybe he and Peter would be alright. Maybe he shouldn't have forced him to meet the team anyway.

But it was Clint's family, his only family.

Peter had his, consisting of three people. Matt, May, and some other guy Clint hadn't met yet.

He just hoped that one day Peter and Clint would be on the same page.

—

At first Peter was set on leaving. He really was, staring at the elevator that happened to be on the bottom floor.

He waited for it to come up but suddenly he stopped waiting, realizing that maybe just like earlier this was a sign.

Maybe this was what he needed to realize to make Clint happy.

Peter glanced at the two big doors that led to the party and then at the bathroom Clint hadn't left.

Peter realized a while back he'd do anything for Clint, if this is what was gonna make him happy so be it.

Peter straightened his shoulders, checking his body for blood and glad there was none before confidently entering the party.

Walking in no one took notice to him, he had to take an extra breath before approaching.

Natasha was Clint's best friend, that's who he would meet first.

Walking over he finally got the Avengers attention, confused faces greeting him until he walked over to the red head and put out his hand.

"Peter Parker, Natasha right?" Peter introduced easily.

Natasha glanced at his wrist where a 'Cl' peaked out before smiling. "It's a pleasure, I've been told hardly nothing but I'm sure the team is eager to get to know you. Where's Clint?"

Peter smiled. "He's in the bathroom last I checked, a pleasure to meet you as well."

"I heard you're a brainiac." Tony said with a grin, standing up and holding out his hand.

Peter shook it, smiling politely. "I wouldn't use that term Mr. Stark."

"Tony, please."

"What's your major?" Bruce asked, an excited grin on his face.

Peter smiled, holding back his inner fanboy. “Dr Banner! Pleasure. My major is chemistry.”

Bruce and Peter quickly shook hands, Peter acquainting himself with the whole team.

Wanda had the biggest smile on her face, even pinched his cheek and told him he was adorable.

Steve gave him a firm handshake and a polite smile.

Sam told some joke Peter didn’t get but laughed at anyway.

Vision said something about Peters facial structure.

Peter took it as a compliment in the end, eventually sitting down and glancing at the door.

“Did you and Clint have an argument?” Natasha asked, tilting her head.

Peter sheepishly shrugged. “Something like that.”

“What was it about?” Rhodey asked curiously.

Peter liked Rhodey, he gave Peter a nod in greeting. The guy liked to observe.

Peter pursed his lips. “I’m as asshole, that’s it.” Peter shrugged just as a tired blonde walked through the doors of the party.

Clint’s eyes immediately locked with Peters who was sadly smiling his way.

The archer looked relieved, a grin growing on his face.

Maybe him and Peter were on the same page after all.

Clint was quick to walk over and sit right next to Peter, smiling and putting a hand on his boyfriends knee.

“You came.” Clint whispered, his smile never fading.

Peter put his hand on top of Clint’s and nodded. “I figured if we were gonna do this right we mine as well do it now.” He whispered back.

Clint chuckled, kissing Peters head. “God I love you.”

Peters smile grew wider just as Clint caught up with his words.

“I love you too, peaches.”

Suddenly the Avengers alarm Friday had set up went off.

“Avengers level threat, all Avengers needed.” Friday sounded.

Tony groaned while everyone was already standing up.

“Call Spider-Man.” Steve stated.

Peter smiled. “No need, Cap.”


End file.
